ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Abquhbah
I've continued to rank up 1-by-1 and found the cut off for: * "Hello... Seems someone has been a good little mercenary. You have some glowing reports from the Commissions Agency here. You've finally pulled yourself up to the borderline between worthless pile of beaten pulp and respectable employee." * "Let's see now. A few more successful missions and the president herself might have a word with you. Keep this up and the next mercenary rank is not far off!" It occurs at 18 -> 19. I think this now confirms every breaking point and I am going to make the changes official. Also, the point values as I have uncovered them are consistent with every other poster in here who also had issues. Please post *detailed specifics* about any discrepancies you find. Please remember that all of my testing occurred at the Corporal rank. --Pakushaku 19:35, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ---- I have continued ranking up point by point and checking with Abquhbah between each run, I am currently a Corporal ranking towards Sergeant. Tonight I confirmed the breaking point between the following two messages: *"Hmmm. You seem to be out of the woods as far as being beaten to a pulp goes, but you're still somewhere south of the middle." * "Hello... Seems someone has been a good little mercenary. You have some glowing reports from the Commissions Agency here. You've finally pulled yourself up to the borderline between worthless pile of beaten pulp and respectable employee." It occurs at 11 -> 12. --Pakushaku 05:00, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ---- I confirmed yesterday that the cut-off for these two messages: * "If you want to dig yourself out of that pit, you've got to hit the Commissions Agency and run up some successful Assault missions.... (That's the only option left to you...)" * "Hmmm. You seem to be out of the woods as far as being beaten to a pulp goes, but you're still somewhere south of the middle." Lies at 7 -> 8 points to rank up. Yes I did speak to Rytaal and officially clear my assault before speaking to Abquhbah after the 6th, 7th and 8th point I received. This was done at Corporal Rank. This confirms Kyrial below. --Pakushaku 20:24, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ---- The responses Abquhbah gives appear to be incorrect for their respective ranges. I got "... At your current pace, you'll be doomed to a meeting with President Naja's spiky "friend."" for 7 points, and "... Hmmm. You seem to be out of the woods as far as being beaten to a pulp goes, but you're still somewhere south of the middle." for 9 points... :They look right to me. One thing to note is that for 5-9 points, he says the message from 0-4 points, and tacks on the 5-9 points message to the end of it. --Kyrial 19:28, 23 March 2007 (EDT) Kyrial above is incorrect, those two messages are together from 0 points until you get your 8th point --Pakushaku 19:35, 4 June 2008 (UTC) When I got to Lance Corporal, asking about President Naja got me the text about Naja liking fish. He said something like "What do you think her favorite fish is? /em stares at Kyrial's mercenary badge..." The key item description for mercenary badges mentions moat carps. He also mentions not to try giving her any as a gift, because the last guy to try got showered with "spiky affection." I tried giving her one anyway, but nothing happened. At Corporal, he gave me the same basic message, except that he talked about Bibiki Urchins instead. I tried giving her one of those, but again nothing happened. I guess it's just there for our amusement. Abquhbah is just satisfying his need to gossip. XD --Kyrial 19:28, 23 March 2007 (EDT) List may need editing. After a new win (5pts) received 15-19 pts msg. Completed another new win (5ts) and received 15-19 pts msg again. This is numericaly impossible as list is now. Completed a duplicate mission (1pt) and msg changed to 20-24 pts. According to this list I must then have 20pts. Completed a new win (5pts) and again received 20-24 pt msg and did not rank up. Please test and confirm. Msonvultra Have to agree with above note. After just getting promotion, and getting a new win in addition to a repeat, I still got the message for 0-4 points, even though I should have 6.Harrison I'd like to also contribute to this. I got the "20-24" statement, finished a mission, and had 24 (one more go me rank up). I was LC at the time if by chance it ends up mattering. --Dragonspight 08:19, 24 June 2007 (CDT) Based on discussion here, plus my previous comments on Talk:Mercenary Rank, I'm going to edit the messages to be more ambiguous. The sequence seems to be right, but the point divisions (if in fact the point system is correct at all, which I'm not 100% sure of) are clearly not. --VxSote 11:56, 28 June 2007 (CDT) I dont' think the points division should have been taken away. They are approximations and help people decide whether or not to do a clear or repeat. I think whoever removed the point division did everyone a disservice. RC Yeah, it always seemed generally correct to me. One thing that might have been messing people up is that you have to talk to the guy who gives out Tags before you're given rank points for the mission. If the people who are posting here forgot to do that, it would completely explain the discrepancies. -Byrthnoth 16:16, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :I'm going to stand by my previous edit. The points weren't even close enough for me to be willing to say they were approximate. --VxSote 05:07, 21 February 2008 (UTC) If we pretend these point values are accurate, people will be (and have been) mislead. I had just finished a new assault. I grabbed a new tag. I checked my assessment. I got the messages for 20-24. I was surprised, because by my own tally, I was at 19/25. I then proceeded to do a NEW assault. By this page's information, I would now be at 25+. I went, got my points, picked up a new tag, and checked in with Abquhbah. I received the "20-24" message again. IMO, this page needs to be changed in some way. It is misleading. The claim that these "close approximations" help people figure out what assaults they need to do is RUBBISH if they are inaccurate. --Shanecf 13:44, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Just Desserts "Just Desserts" is not a real quest. It is a way to get an Instant Reraise scroll that used to have a page on this wiki, but it is already covered in Abquhbah's page, and its Second Lieutenant equivalent was never given its own quest page. Because that one is only covered on Abquhbah's page and neither of them are real quests, I redirected the Just Desserts page to Abquhbah.--Blue Donkey Kong (talk) 22:12, April 2, 2013 (UTC)